<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the comfort you bring me by kylaurien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438839">the comfort you bring me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylaurien/pseuds/kylaurien'>kylaurien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Crying, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Na Jaemin, Unresolved, in conclusion: they whipped, so many feelings, very soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylaurien/pseuds/kylaurien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin is s a d. He knows what he wants and, fortunately, so does Jeno</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nomin (Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi??? idk i've been writing this on and off bc i love nomin and i'm going insane staying in my house</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"has anyone seen jaemin, by the way?" jeno asks, clearing the table from dinner that jaemin did not attend.</p><p>"i saw him this morning, but he looked totally exhausted," renjun hums.</p><p>"he went to bed so early yesterday. i went in to charge my phone at like 8 and he was fast asleep," jisung adds. jeno throws a glance at their door and jisung notices. "he's fine, i think. he was doing okay earlier, he's probably just tired."</p><p>"yeah, you're right. i'll talk to him tomorrow," jeno decides, more for his own sake than anyone else's.</p><p>"that's the spirit. come on, let's watch something," chenle tells him and the four of them gather in front of the tv. jeno tries to focus on whatever is playing but he knows he can't. after goodness knows how long of the film (or maybe it was a show?) jeno gets up. he knows the others probably watch after him, see him go straight to jaemin's door. they don't say anything, though. jeno pauses on the door handle, listening for... he doesn't really know. without knocking, he goes in.</p><p>the room is dark, even with jaemin's bedside light on. all the computers are off, unusually. jaemin is lying down on his bed facing away from the room; he doesn't react to jeno entering. he is on top of the covers in his day clothes. renjun and jisung were right, he must be drained. jeno pauses for a second. he can hear jaemin's breathing now, slow and slight, and the soft rustle of his clothes against the bed as he shifts a little. jeno would talk to him tomorrow. he turns to leave.</p><p>"hyung..."</p><p>now. jaemin is just a few months younger than jeno and even jisung doesn't usually call them politely. it makes jeno stop dead in his tracks because jaemin doesn't say things like that. unless he needs jeno’s help. occasionally, jaemin says it quietly, pretends he's singing or something, and jeno knows to check on him, look over all of him to figure out what is hurting him. right now, jeno can't tell what it is, but jaemin does not want to be left alone. so jeno turns around and walks over to sit on jaemin's bed.</p><p>jeno quickly checks jaemin's form, making sure he isn't in any physical pain - he doesn't seem to be. jeno reaches out a hand and strokes jaemin's side gently, the soft fluff of his sweater warm between his fingers. jaemin moves and jeno stays still. jaemin reaches his hand to meet jeno’s on his waist. it trembles a little and jeno holds it tight.</p><p>"i'll stay here, I'll be with you," jeno promises quietly, sensing that jaemin's pain is coming from his mind. it's too quiet and too loud at the same time. jaemin responds with a little tug on his arm. no more words, no eye contact, that would make this too hard. jeno doesn't let go of his hand, but manages to manoeuvre himself so he's lying behind jaemin, one hand over his waist. he taps jaemin's head lightly and jaemin lifts it obligingly so jeno can let him rest on his arm. it will give jeno pins and needles soon but he doesn't care one bit. "okay?" jeno whispers and he feels jaemin nod, pulling him even closer.</p><p>jeno breathes safe comfort onto jaemin's neck as they lie in silence, the whirr of the air conditioner and the muffled echo of the television to accompany them. it's fine, jeno thinks, he can be okay like this. before he can force himself to think any clearer, he presses a kiss to jaemin's exposed neck. he hopes it says everything jeno wants to tell him. </p><p>"again," he hears. It's so quiet, so cracked that jeno almost thinks he imagines it, but he does it again anyway, further up towards jaemin's ear. jeno feels a faint shiver pass through him and jeno smiles. jaemin adjusts his grip on jeno’s hand and whispers, "again."</p><p> </p><p>. </p><p> </p><p>jaemin wakes up and he's so warm. it's strange because he isn't even under the sheets. they aren't even under the sheets. jaemin is with someone. and, from the steady heartbeat he can hear with his head pressed against that soft, scented hoodie and the strength of the arms wrapped around him, he knows it's jeno. God, why does it have to be jeno? for once, can't haechan come to him and check on him and sleep next to him? or even jisung? they share a room, after all, it wouldn't be too hard. and now jisung would see them like this, too, and expect jeno to do it every time.</p><p>the heartbeat gets faster. for a minute or so and then calms back down. jaemin can't be entirely sure, but jeno shifts a little and he thinks that jeno has woken up. and jaemin doesn't want this moment to end, not just yet, so he doesn't move. he keeps his weight over jeno, pushing him to stay. jaemin keeps his breathing slow and hopes with all his soul that it works.</p><p>jeno moves and jaemin doesn't want to get up. he doesn't want to leave or face the world or talk to anyone. he wants to stay here and he will stay here until someone forces him out. jeno doesn't do that. jaemin feels jeno’s hand pet his hair gently, comforting and soft, reminding him that the world will stop for a minute if jaemin needs it to. that unconditional warmth can't be good for him, he thinks, but he can't give it up right now. that arm around his shoulders is the only thing holding him together.</p><p>jeno shuffles some more and jaemin knows he has to wake up, know why he wants to move if he'd stayed this long already. taking some of his weight painfully away from jeno, he drowsily croaks,</p><p>"what time is it?" jeno moves an arm away and jaemin hates how unsafe it makes him feel.</p><p>"4:30," is the deep, sleep-worn reply. two and a half hours before they even need to think about getting up. jaemin smiles internally, wanting to keep this feeling in his heart forever. but jeno sits up some more and takes his other arm away and jaemin can't breathe without him there and so he finds his wrist and holds it tight and whimpers,</p><p>"please don't leave me, hyung." hyung. he said it again. jaemin has no idea why he says it, when he first said it, why his stupid brain even thinks it makes any sense at all because jeno isn't even older than him and-</p><p>"i'm not going anywhere, i promise," jeno croons. he rolls over jaemin to the other side of the bed and holds him closer than before, wrapping him in security and sweetness. jaemin hums involuntarily and knows it resonates against jeno’s chest.</p><p>"hyung, I'm sorry," he mumbles, gripping the back of jeno’s hoodie. he hates himself for it but every time that word rolls off his tongue he sinks deeper and falls into a place where nothing can hurt him, nothing can even touch him except for jeno. it's too dangerous to maintain but he doesn't care.</p><p>"you don't have to be sorry," jeno whispers. "it's nice like this." he kisses the top of jaemin's head and jaemin doesn't know why but he suddenly wants to cry. jeno is so kind and comfortable and loving and it's too much all at once.</p><p>"again," jaemin asks brokenly, feeling empty even though he's so close. jeno complies unquestioningly, moves his legs so they're entwined with jaemin's, promising not to leave. and he doesn't leave for the whole two and a half hours. when jaemin is woken up again by jisung's alarm, they're in the same position, warm and safe.</p><p>"are you good to get up?" he hears jeno ask quietly and while jaemin wants to say no, wants to just stay, he's been lying in the same place for twelve hours; he needs to stretch. with jeno's help, he sits up and becomes his own person again. he feels a lot better than last night, his head is clearer and he's more stable. "feeling okay?" jeno asks in his ear and jaemin nods.</p><p>"yeah. thank you," he smiles and jeno returns it.</p><p>"thank you <em>hyung</em>," he insists, knocking his head gently against jaemin's, making him laugh. jeno hits the bed above them with his hand. 'jisung-ah! get up or im taking the bathroom," he yells and they hear jisung groan.</p><p>"fine!" they watch him slink down the ladder, mumbling about how jeno shouldn't even be in his room. he disappears and jaemin feels jeno kiss him on the temple. he blushes accidentally.</p><p>"if you need to talk about anything, i'm here for you. if you need me at all, come and find me and i'll always be here, okay?" God, jaemin loves him so much.</p><p>"i know. thank you for staying with me. i don't want to be alone right now," he confesses, but jeno knows that.</p><p>"you know, you always have jisung," jeno smiles jokingly and jaemin laughs quietly.</p><p>"he's nothing like you..."</p><p>"hm?" jeno doesn't hear him. but that's okay.</p><p>"nothing. i'm sorry i made you sleep in your clothes," he notices, but jeno seemingly hadn't realised.</p><p>"oh, right. that's okay, i didn't mind. let's get dressed and then have some breakfast, okay? i'll meet you back in the main room once everyone's ready?" he tells jaemin, who nods quietly, upset at the realisation that he has to live in a reality outside jeno's arms. and then he's being hugged again. "it'll be okay, minnie. you'll pull through like you always do," jeno whispers before kissing jaemin on the forehead and leaving. jaemin hears the door click and lies back on the bed, hoping he can just absorb his tears back into his head.</p><p>"you okay? what's up?" jisung asks when he comes back.</p><p>"don't fall in love," jaemin advises him, getting up to face another day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaemin doesn't even know what's going on anymore. Fortunately, Jeno does.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the first chapter can function on its own if you'd rather leave it unresolved!! i was a little torn between posting this but i decided to do it anyway lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jisung has been looking at him suspiciously all day, and jaemin thinks maybe jeno has noticed. the both of them keep throwing glances at him from across whatever room they're in and it isn't helping with jaemin's mood in the slightest. he just wants to be alone right now.</p><p> </p><p>later, the six of them are resting in the practice room, talking and working through some new choreography together and someone must have noticed that jaemin isn't participating as much as he normally would. someone must have noticed that he's not himself and speculating about it is driving him crazy. he just wants to snap back to being himself but he doesn't know where the switch is. he can't concentrate here, not now.</p><p> </p><p>"i'll be right back," he says as naturally as he can and feels their eyes follow him to the door. he blinks and tries to tell himself they aren't judging him but it doesn't work. jaemin walks a little way down the corridor and opens a door he knows no one would suspect. it's a storage area, full of spare shoes and dance props they don't use anymore and outfits that don't fit. jaemin shuts the door behind him and finds it isn't completely dark; yellow light glares in from the gap under the door.</p><p> </p><p>jaemin sits on the floor and breathes. the quiet is chilling. he thought he'd feel better being away from people but he doesn't. he's not happy when he's with them and he's not happy without them. but he's not exactly... sad. he doesn't know what he's feeling or why it's changing him like this. it's so frustrating and exhausting and, God, he just needs a break from this headache.</p><p> </p><p>he doesn't know how long he's been sitting here, watching shadows move past the door every so often, mundane chatter that he doesn't process. he shuts his eyes wondering if he can stay here.</p><p> </p><p>his question is answered as more light floods in and someone stands in the doorway, looking down at him with that kind, concerned gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"so this is where you were hiding." jaemin says nothing. "jaemin-ah, you've been gone for ages, have you been here the whole time?" jeno asks. jaemin knows that if he tries to speak, his voice will betray him. so he says nothing. in the dark, he can hear jeno shuffle awkwardly, deciding what to do. after a second, he walks over and sits next to jaemin, staying silent. jaemin is very close to tears, jeno knows him inside out, knows how to react and respond to every little movement. it's beautiful but jaemin doesn't want to trust it.</p><p> </p><p>jeno moves his hand and gently pushes jaemin's head to lean on his shoulder comfortably. it's so quiet and jeno's breathing is so much more stable than his own. jaemin listens to it, letting it soothe him and finding his own breath match it. but the longer they sit here, jaemin can't stop his brain overrunning, thinking about the others and if they're worried, jisung and if he's figured it out, if he told jeno because it's so blindingly obvious-</p><p> </p><p>"i'm sorry," he whispers suddenly. he feels jeno turn his head in concern. jaemin can't think of anything excuse, explanation except he's so so sorry.</p><p> </p><p>"you don't have to say sorry to me. you're trying your best to get through every day and it makes me proud," jeno replies quietly. a tear slides down jaemin's face and he feels like he's about to break.</p><p> </p><p>"that's not..." he tries, and feels his throat close up. "hyung..." he whines, before letting go and letting himself cry. he buries himself into jeno's shoulder and just cries, feeling the immense stress, the blankness, the frustration rise in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>. </p><p> </p><p>in a strange sort of way, jeno is relieved. it isn't like jaemin to repress his emotions or hide things. feeling him cry is proof that he is still there under all that. but God, it's heartbreaking. every sob feels like a stab to jeno's soul. and the way he'd said "hyung," as if jeno were the only light, the only possible saviour for him in this dark world... jeno hugs him close, whispering small comforts in jaemin's ear as he lets out his heart. it feels so intimate and jeno suddenly can't think of anyone else outside this room.</p><p> </p><p>a little while later and jaemin begins to breathe again. it's staggered and punctuated by sniffles and whimpers. jeno runs his fingers up and down the back of his neck, just like he knows will make him feel better, more grounded.</p><p> </p><p>"hyung," he hears, muffled and sad. "thank you, thank you so much." jeno pulls back and sees jaemin's face. his cheeks are wet, his hair is a mess, his eyes are puffy, but he is smiling. finally, a real smile.</p><p> </p><p>. </p><p> </p><p>jaemin feels. he feels just a little more like himself again after days of feeling like he's missing himself. and it's because of jeno, all because jeno is there for him unconditionally. jaemin senses that tinge of regret, knowing he's fallen deeper even though he promised he wouldn't. but jeno smiles and runs his fingers through jaemin's hair and it hurts in the best way.</p><p> </p><p>"you've done well, minnie," jeno whispers and his eyes are so genuine that jaemin wants to cry again. he moves to wipe his eyes, but jeno beats him to it, gently stroking his cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie. his smile is so damn genuine and hopeful. it's everything. "do... you need to talk about it? or do you feel better now? you look better," he says, his eyes shining like stars in the dimness.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm a mess, hy-hyung," jaemin stutters, feeling himself blush. he's halfway out of his daze and it feels awkward to say something like that. jeno just laughs softly and pulls him in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>"i know. but thank you for trusting me. my little mess," he murmurs and, yeah, jaemin is bright red at this point. jeno pulls back and kisses jaemin on the cheek, just to add to the overwhelming effect. "aren't you gonna say it?" he asks and jaemin shakes off his dizzyness.</p><p> </p><p>"say... what?" he asks, noticably avoiding eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>"'again'. you always say that when i kiss you," jeno says so calmly, like it's nothing, like it doesn't make jaemin feel like his heart is about to combust. he swears jeno is worse for him than coffee, but just as addictive. before jaemin is forced to think of a response, he feels his phone buzzing in his jacket pocket. reluctantly, he breaks out of the moment and reaches for it, taking it out and seeing jisung's name. he sighs feeling doubt and anxiety creep back into his heart. but then jeno's hand is over his. "we don't have to go back now if you don't want," he assures quietly. jaemin smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"it's okay. let's go." he feels more confident now he has someone on his side like this. it calms his stomach and makes it easier to smile. like it used to be. jaemin gets up and offers his hand to help jeno up as well. they walk to the door but with every step, something makes jaemin just not want to leave. they're alone, really in this little world created by them and the moment that door opens, it dissolves. the reality is frightening.</p><p> </p><p>"jaemin? you okay?" jeno asks, noticing that jaemin has stopped. and god, jaemin has no idea what to say. in place of any real answer, he just looks at the floor and says,</p><p> </p><p>"again." he hears jeno laugh quietly and walk back away from the door. he takes jaemin's hands again, lightly, in his. before he can even begin to make a decision, jaemin raises his head and kisses jeno softly on the lips. a long, long moment of silence passes with them standing in the dark like this. the moment passes and jaemin pulls away gently and turns away without looking back, opening the door and waiting for jeno to follow without a word because he cannot believe he just did that. his ears must be so red.</p><p> </p><p>. </p><p> </p><p>jeno is struggling to process all of that and he's a little bit flummoxed honestly. and then he looks up and sees jaemin standing in the doorway looking ever so flushed and his heart warms. the cute little thing. jeno follows him out into the corridor and they walk wordlessly back to the practice room, just thinking about each other so loudly. jeno brushes his hand accidentally on purpose against jaemin's and smiles internally at the little twitch.</p><p> </p><p>they walk back into the room and everyone is sitting on the floor (bar chenle, lying down). they look up at their entrance and don't ask any questions. jisung smiles brightly; he must have known something that jeno will find out later. renjun fills them in quickly on what they went through and their practice resumes normally. well, not quite. jeno keeps catching jaemin's eye in the mirror and every time, they smile. and it's like a split second of their world in the cupboard is back every time. jeno hopes that happens every time, from now until eternity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what did you think? did you prefer it ambiguous or did you like the softness (i very much like softness hehe ^-^)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>who else needs a jeno cuz i sure do</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>